Into the Darkness
by MegaRose
Summary: (DBZYYh)Before planet Vegetasei was destroyed a young human woman rescued a Sayin baby. Now years later his SayinDeamon is being hunted and it's up to the Reki Tentai to protect her. But does the girl need protecting?


Disclaimer =I don't own YuYuHakusho or DragonBall Z .But I do own Eri and Aaron! But I'll trade them for Heie!  
  
Into The Darkness  
  
Kurama stared out the ship's window into the darkness of space. One of the few places he'd never been before .  
  
Yusuke was driving(dear lord what idiot allowed that? Oh me()He and Kuwabara were arguing about what the little red button that had Do Not Touch writen under it might do.He realized that he should stop them before temtation got the better of them and they pushed it and they were herld into oblivian but he was to tired to even move.  
  
Flashback   
  
Koenma had waken them all up at 1:00 clock to breif them about their new mission.Needless to say they were not very happy having there beauty sleep inturupted "What is it now acursed todler"Yuske yelled as he stormed into Koenma's office .He was draging Kuwabara behind him who was still asleep and in his pjama's .  
  
Kurama and Heie were standing in a cornor fully clothed and clutching coffe cups.Heie was the only one who looked awake.Kurarma was bleary eyed and his hair was very tousled from sleep (oh the horror!)Koenma was still wearing his night cap .  
  
"Okay todler what now ?Kill a deamon ? Rescue a girl?"Yuskai demanded  
  
"Be quite for once in your life and I'll tell you! Oh and don't call me todeler!"Koenma yelled chewing hs pacifier harder  
  
"Koenmasama is it necisary for us to do this at night? My mother will not be pleased if she discovers I'm missing."Kurama said  
  
"Yes Kurama it is imparative that we do this now....SSSSSSNNNNNNNNOOOOORRRRRREEEEE!!"Koenma was cut off by a loud/breaking the sound barrier snore from the still sleeping Kuwabarra  
  
"Wake up moron!"Yuske yelled waping kuwbara over the head.Kuwabarra woke up yelling "wrers Mr.snugles!  
  
"Well okay then "Koenma said with a huge seat drop on his forehead aimed at Kuwabara "As I was your new case is like nothing you've never had before If you will please look at the monitor you'll see what I mean" .  
  
They all turned and looked at Koennma's t,v.A picture began to apeare ......... "Big wup earth." Yusekai said yawning.  
  
Are beloved planet was displayed on the screen as Yuske so brillantly stated .  
  
"Yes it is earth or so it apeares .Actualy it is a paralell universe that looks like earth . This planet is inhabited by humans.... mostly.The are more advanced technology wise. There is also no Maki or Reki altouh there are places that are similar "Koenma sid gesturing to the planet look alike.  
  
"As fasinating as this is ,what's the point " said Heie his tone laced with sarcasim.  
  
"Glad you asked Heie .Your new mission is rather simple .Earlier tonight I receved thiss mesage from a woman on the other earth"Koenma said cliking a button on his remote  
  
The voice of Bulma Breifs fills the room  
  
Bulmas voice is filled with panic but very cracily but filled with panic  
  
"Heard of reki tetaicrckeltring to stealdespretly needs protectionTake to earth absolute secrecy plans will be sent imediantly live on line" silence fills room .The Reki Tentai is silent with thouhutful looks on there faces.Well exept Kuwabara who looked like he might fall back asleep.  
  
"Who is the woman?"Kurama asked finaly asked breaking the silence .  
  
"From what we can figure out her name is Bullma Breifs .She is one of the leading sientist in her world.As for what she wants us to protect we have no idea." Said Koenma  
  
"So what are we going to do if we have no idea of what we need to protect? Oh and why ar we even talking about this?I was lead to belive that I deal with Deamon's"Yuskai asked  
  
"For once I agree with the dective?"Heie said.Clearly he was not happy about waking up way to early either  
  
"Hold your horses I'm getting to it.We have reasons to belive Bulma is coneted somehow to Sayuri Valstare. Heie ,Kurama I'm sure you remember Sayuri the star child?" Koenma said gravely  
  
"Not all of us are several hundreds of years old so explain further' said the extremly crancy Yusuke.  
  
"A star child is.....oh poo we don't have the time! Listen this woman is connected to the maki and she knows about you so you must go!Theres a ship waiting outside with instructions inside .What ever the object is take it and come back to earth imedently.Do not linger on the other planet you must hrry and get out before the portal we opened closes. Now go!"Koenma said shoving the tired/cranky/confused/sleeping in Kuwabaras case 'unhappy group out the door.  
  
End Flashback  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey Kurama ,Is that the portal thingy up there?"Yuskai asked jerking the nearly asleep Kurama out of his thoughts  
  
"Um yes Yusekai I think the large gaiping hole in the middle of space with a planet on the other side is our portal"Kurama said crossly as Heie gave slight scoff at the kitsunes pissed off atituded and the detectives stupitity  
  
"Okay here we go then"Yuskai said ignoring both Kurama and Heie's remarks.  
  
The ship gave a large jerk due to Yuskais inexperience at piloting space crafts or anthing for that mater.The Reki Tentai was thrown as there ship moved forward  
  
"Oh ....I think I'm going to be sick Ugg"Kwabara moaned d clutching his stomake as the ship began to speed up as they were heading into the other earths atomostphere.Heie and Kurama both gave Kuwabara a weary look and moved away from him as he began to look increasingly green.  
  
"Gar rum ba dum pu urkke cacha"(an=doncha love my sound afects?)  
  
The ship noisiley landed on the other planet.Kurama looked out the windows but it was imposible to see anything due to the fact the earths seemed to be in the same times.  
  
"What dose the instructions say to do now,Yusuke ?" Kurama asked once they were sure hey were stoped and that Kuwabarra was not going to puke .  
  
"Um..it say's that we should get out and walk until we get to an oak tree when we get there a man named Son Goku should tell us what to do next"Yuske read of a sheet of instructions  
  
"Fine lets go ahead and get this over with." said Heie getting up and walking to the intrance of the spa ceship Koenma hd provided.  
  
Kurama was thankful for the first time that it was so dark out because if any one from the suronding houses had looked out the window they would have seen an unusual sight.Four 15 year old boys one whose red locks were tangled down his back,one didn't look to be more than 4 feet high had had hair that seemed to defie gravity ,the third boy who was aguing with the forth seemed to have only payed atention to his hair,for while it was geled back the his jeans and tee shirt were wwrinkled as though he'd picked them up off the floor.The last boy seemed to have simply just goten out of bed and went.His red hair didn't look it had been brushed and he was still wearing his pyjamas  
  
The planets landscape was nearly identical to their world.Kurama reconized nearly enery plant they pasaed as they walked through a field looking for the oak tree.He could see houses in the distance and far off on the horizens ,mountains.  
  
Kurama spotted the towering oak before the others.It stood alone on the baren field.The nervousness he had been feeling since they landed on the planet receded slightly athe sight of the mighty tree  
  
"Well were here so were is are informate"Heie asked as soon as they found the oak tree.Or at least Kuramma hoped they had as he leaned aginst the huge tree.Knowing Yuskai he could have easily misread the directions.  
  
"He's here"A voice from the darkness said startitling the group. A man emerged from the darknes in front of tree that had apeared vacant before . He was tall and muscular with black hair that stood up in all directions much like Heie's.The man's sirit energy intrigued Kurama.It was strong and powerfol yet none of them had sensed it before.He wondered if he was connected to the star child.However he did not get to ponder this long for the man spoke then.  
  
"I'm Goku ,Goku Son are you the team from the other planet"he said good naturedly Before Yuskai and Kuwabara could blurt the ever suspious Heie answeared.  
  
"How do we know your the person were suposed to be meeting?"the fire deamon asked Kurama understood the part kromeis suspision .Anyone with that high energy and could move so quicly could not be trusted imediantly.  
  
"Hmm.Good question,Let's see how do you know I'm me ?Well I know thhat your name is Heie andyour a fire deamon?you"he said pointing to kurama"your Kurama right?Bullma had trouble getting the information and there was barely any on you .Your Yuske the leader right ?"he said as he pointed to the dark haired boy who looked pleased at being called th leader "Oh and your....."he scratched his head as he looked at kuwabara. "Darn leme think Kazuma something right?"  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabarra bigest and toughest punk at Saiaki Jr. High!And don't you for get it"said Kuwabara .  
  
group sweet drop  
  
Yeah right"Yuske jered regaining his composure quickly  
  
"Fine we'll go with you but be warned:If you aredeceving us you will be killed."Heie said thretenlingly  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm me"Goku said with a nervous laugh.  
  
The group chose to ignore the older mans.strange remark .They got up from threr various posisions from around the tree or in Heie's case in the tree and began to follow him in to the darkness.  
  
They walked in a nervous silence for quite some time until goku broke the slence. "Ug oh shoot it's 3:00 clock"he exclaimed looking at his watch "I told Aron we'd make it back by now.We'ra going to have to run!"  
  
"What?" Yuske asked as they began to pick up the pace.  
  
"Darn I didin't mean for it to get this late or I would have already told you about what's going on"Goku said as the odd group began to run at great speeds .  
  
"There's the house up there"Goku said pointing to a small blur on the horizen.  
  
"We should make it in time if we hurry Bullma said the portald close.."  
  
"Halt!"A man said stepping out of the darkness  
  
He looked a bit like Goku exept shorter and his hair stood up a bit more if that was possible . Come to think of it he looked a bit like Heie Kurama thought glancing at thefire demon  
  
"Kakorort what took you so long?"The man asked brely glancngat the group adsembled behind Goku  
  
"Hey Vegeta I got lost I thought it was the oak ttree in the south side I forgot we changed it to the north side"Goku aid in an apologetic sense  
  
"Kacorort?"Heie asked his hand drifting twoards the hilt of his katana. "Oh thats just what Vegeta calls me"Goku said in the classicc Goku position (One hand behind his head)  
  
"This is the Reki Tentai? The way he talked you would have thought they would be a little more impresevie"Vegeta said .  
  
Kurama felt a flare of anger at the shorrter man.But he contained it fotr they were on forign terotrie with some very powerful people .He prayed that Kuwabara and Yuske remembered this to.  
  
Unfortennatly for Kurama  
  
"What do you mean by that"Kuwakbara raged .He got right up in Vegetas face .  
  
"I mean that.."Vegeta started before Goku yanked the apart  
  
"Come on guy's we need to hurry up. Vegeta Bullma's going to be realy mad if that portal closes"Goku said to the shorter one.  
  
"Hey Bullma's the one who sent the message to us right?"Yuske asked  
  
"Yes she is"Goku said smiling  
  
"You better go on and take the in before Bullma and the harpy have a heart attak's"Vegeta said arogantly.  
  
"No one came?"Goku asked  
  
"No and I still don't understand why we have to take all the's precautison's .The girl can protect herself just as well as we can"said Vegeta  
  
"Neither do I ,But we better do what Bullma say's for Eri's sake"Goku said with a shrug As they finaly began to move twoards the house Kurama realized a very important thing,It almost sounded like they were talking about a person.A girl to be pesificly .Could they be rescuing a human ?Or was this the star child?No that can't be right he thought the star child was dead and her name was Sayuri not Eri ..Maybe he was just halucinating from lack of sleep.  
  
Kurama did not get to ponder this long for they had finally reached the house. He was slightly amazed as he gazed at the small stone house in front of him.It was not tttthe house itself that shoked him.It was the fact that behind the house were the mountains he had seen in the distance.From the ship they had seemed to be at least30 miles off but noe they were in front of him.No wonder his feet were killing him. "Okay were here"Goku said reaching to open the door.Before Goku could open it swung oppen to reveal two very angry women.  
  
One had dark hair that ws pulled into a bun and warm brown eyes .The other had blue hair cut short andd matching blue eyes .The two women looked nothing alike yet the furius looks on there faces were identical.  
  
"GOKU SON WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!!!!!"the dark haired woman shouted grabing Goku by the shirt collar.It almoost seemed as if he was afraid of the women .  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY NOW !"the blue haired woman now shouted  
  
Kurma looked at his friends to see how they reacted to yet another refrence to a female who was in danger.  
  
If they had realized it they were not letting on. Heie had a smirk on his face a he wahtced Goku get chewed out by both women.Yuske and Kuwabara looked confused.Well Kuwabara looked like he might fall asleep agin.  
  
"JUST THINK IF YOU WERE IN ARRON;S SHOES?WHAT IF...."the dark haired woman by another mans entrance  
  
""I t's okay ChiChi as long as there here "the man said  
  
"Hello"he said turning to face the Kurama and company .Hr had redish brown hair and dark eyes .He was slightly muscular bit not even close to Goku or Vegeta fiseke.His hair did resemble theirs thogh,it semed like all the men on this planet had Heies hair!"I'm Arron Valstare"  
  
"UM Hey I'm Yuske this is Kurama Kuwabara and the short one is Heie."Yuske said pointing to the boys in turn.  
  
"Thank you for coming on the short notice"Arron said smiling at the boys  
  
Somthing feels out of place here Kurama thought.There was somthing in the air.Tension ,worry.Thre manerisms there faces held worry or is it Fear?  
  
"Hi I'm Bullma Vegeta's wife "said the blue haired woman with a smile that didn't meet her eyes  
  
"And I'm ChiChi Gokus wife "the brow haired woman said.She said Gokus name with obvius frustration.But then agin he tthought being married to Goku must cause a lot of frustration.  
  
"Well I'm going to get dinner "said Goku headiing in the direction off what must be the kitchen. group sweat dro "I'll go get Eri so you can leave before the portal closes."Arron said turning to go back down he hall from were he had entered only minuted before.  
  
After Arron left the Reki Tenntai exchanged confused looks.Kurama was happy that they had finnaly realized that Eri was a human or at least somthing like human.  
  
"Um Ms.Bulma ,what is an "Eri""Yuske finaly asked breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Whats an Eri"Bulma repeated .She and ChiChi exchanged an exasperated look before they both yelled...  
  
"GOKU!!"  
  
"Yes ChiChi,Dear?He answeared poking his head out of the kitchen with food covering his face.  
  
"Goku dear?Did you happen to tell these boys why they were draged to this planet?"ChiChi asked sweetly.  
  
Well you see hon......I..well ...nnnoo"Goku said nervously.  
  
Both womensweat droop  
  
"Goku You are such an idiot!!!!!!"Bulma yelled  
  
"I won't go!"  
  
Bulma and ChiChi's yelling was cut short by a voice from upstairs. A female voice . "Eri it's for your own protection!"Arron's voice floated down the stairs  
  
"I'm a sayin dad I can protect myself!"the girl who Kurama gussed was Eri.  
  
Bulma and ChiCHi exchanged worried looks as the argument continued above.  
  
"I hoped she would go easily"ChiChi said nervously  
  
"I knew she wouldn't .I just hope she dosen't blow anything up"Bulma said with a sigh as Goku snuck out of the room.  
  
What kind of girl is this ?In his mind Kurama began to picture a sumo wrestler type of girl with hair like Vegetas and Gokus.Which what made what happened next so amazing.  
  
The yelling from upstairs had finaly seced and someone was coming down the stairs,First Arron apeared at the landing.  
  
"This is my dauther Eriosa"he said smiling slightly at the looks on the boys faces,Or maybe it was the fact he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Slowly the girl walked down the stairs. She was slender,and looked to be about 14 .Her long silver blonde hair fell down to her waist .Her eyes were deep sea blue.Her close were a modest blue dress the stoped at her knees and matcheed her eyes. She was stunning.  
  
He knew without looking that Yusuke and Kuwabaras mouths had fallen open.And for once he couldn't blame them this girl looked to be from another world,with her pale skin and bluer tha the sky eyes,  
  
"Ahem, you can stop staring now."Eriosa said with a smirk.  
  
Imediantly Kurama felt flustard and was brought back to reality. How was this girl related to the star child and why did she need protecting?  
  
Yay!!I'm done!(I type realy slow:)  
  
I hope that wasn't to boring.I promise it get's better.  
  
Next time:We find out why Eri's in hidding,Who the star child is and Keiko and companys reaction toher! P.S=Next time in Eri's P.O.V!  
  
SeYa soon! 


End file.
